Their Living Hell
by Amplifyingly Loud
Summary: "So what should I do? He's really weird, and I feel as though I should get a restraining order against him, but it seems as though he has stuff I need to know," Shiro said. Neko has disappeared. A flirty vampire attends the school. It's her living hell.
1. Chapter 1 The New Purebloods

Their Living Hell

Chapter 1: The New Purebloods

Disclaimer: vampire knight belongs to hino-sensei.

* * *

"Zero, Yuki! I have adopted two new daughters! I found these two on my trip to Hokkaido. They said their parents were killed by vampires," the rather stupid chairman exclaimed. Zero looked annoyed while Yuki was smiling like an idiot, I mean goofily. The chairman called in the two little girls. They were about 5' in height and they looked like a certain pureblood. The girl on the right introduced herself.

"Hi! I am Shirohime Hio. The girl next to me is Nekohime Hio. You can call us Shiro-chan and Neko-chan."

Zero scowled even more. "I'm leaving." He left the room.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Neko-chan asked.

"His family was killed by a bad vampire," the chairman explained.

"We're not idiots. We know about vampires, considering we ARE vampires. How old do you think we are?" Shiro-chan exclaimed. "Let me explain. I'm 15 in vampire years. Neko is 13." Neko-chan anime-fell at the Chairman's stupidity.

"Oops. My bad," the chairman sweat-dropped. "Now go get changed. You two are entering the night class."

~*TIME SKIP*~

After the girls changed, they walked towards the Night Class building. They could see fan girls screaming their heads off in front of them. Yuki was there, patrolling them with Zero. Shiro could visibly see Zero glaring at a brown-haired vampire. The entire night class continued walking towards the girls.

"You must be our new students. Come with me," Kaname said. Shiro shrugged at Neko and followed him. Neko saw Ruka glare at her. She stuck her tongue out and told Ruka, "Get away from us you old hag." Ruka turned many shades of purple and red. Aido laughed at her.

Once they entered the building, they were immediately introduced to the Night Class.

"Idiot people," Neko muttered.

"I'm Shirohime Hio. This is Nekohime Hio. Any questions?" Shiro asked.

Aido raised his hand. "Are you purebloods, nobles, or commoners?"

Neko answered, "We dunno. We lived in a lot of places, raised by other people. My turn to ask a question. Are you an idiot?"

Aido didn't raise his hand after that. Ruka laughed at his expense. Kaname smiled.

"Are you two related to the pureblood Shizuka Hio?" Kaname asked.

Shiro shrugged. "Like she said, stupid, we DON'T know. Got it?" The entire Night Class gasped. No one called Kaname stupid and lived. He continued smiling. "My room, after class."

Shiro and Neko gave a mock salute saying, "Whatever you say, Mr. Mop!" A vein popped on everyone's head. How many times were these girls going to insult their leader?

After the class ended Neko and Shiro followed Kaname. They started asking him questions.

"How old are you?"

"…"

"Are you truly stupid?"

"….."

"Do you like anyone?"

"…"

"Can we still call you Mr. Mop?"

"…"

"Are you mean to everyone, Mr. Mop?"

"Why do you hate us?"

"How many idiots are under your subject?"

"We are here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Wow! Nice place you got here, Mr. Mop!" Shiro exclaimed. He glared at her.

"Let me ask you more questions. This will be kept confidential." Kaname said.

~*MORE TIME SKIPPING :D*~

Ruka walked through the dorm corridors. She saw the two new girls approaching her, and she stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"He said to keep it confidential. NO ONE will know what he showed us," Shiro said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it was so CUTE, and it was SMALL!" Neko replied.

"It was really fun! Don't you agree Neko-chan?" They both walked away leaving Ruka very red in the face.

The two girls silently saw her expression. They both looked really confused. "What did she think we were talking about? We were only talking about the puppy Kaname-chi was going to give Yuki nee-chan. Well, messing with Ruka, check." Shiro pulled out a clipboard and put an X through the box.

They walked out into the forest area where they saw Yuki, Aido, and Akatsuki in a group. Their eyes turned blood red when they smelled Yuki's blood. They rushed to the people and screamed in childish voices, "Yuki nee-chan! Kaname-chi wanted to see you!" Yuki quickly turned around and saw Shiro and Neko running to her. She thanked them and disappeared. Unbeknownst to them (the Hio children, not Aido or Kain) this was all a dream. Someone was messing with their minds.

"Why'd you make Yuki leave?" Aido whimpered. He could see the younger girls' eyes turn back to their normal shade of purple.

"Cuz we wanted to mess with you guys," they gave their signature grins.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelppp!"

* * *

We left ya hanging! IF you like this, review. We accept complaints, comments, compliments, and pocky!

~Pig-chan and Jac-chan


	2. Chapter 2 Saint Xocolatl's Day

Their Living Hell

Chapter 2: Saint Xocolatl's Day

Pig-chan here! This if my third fanfic! Yay! If you don't know who we are, we are Pig-chan (the older sister) and Jac-chan (the younger sister). We collaborate on stories. We do mostly humor because we suck at romance and other categories. Sorry if you hate our OCs (I don't exactly know what a mary sue is, but we apologize if they are mary sues.)

* * *

Shiro POV (A/N - once again, they aren't aware that someone is manipulating their minds)

Me and Neko walked towards Aido and Akatsuki. Just before I bared my fangs a scream could be heard.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp!"

We all turned to the direction of the shriek and started running towards it. Two girls lay on the floor, passed out.

I turned to the guys. "What did you guys do?" I shouted angrily.

They both looked at their feet. "I know ways to make them talk," Neko said, giving me the signature grin. Somehow, she stuffed rope into her skirt.

"Yay!" About ten minutes later they were tied up to a tree. Kaname-chi appeared out of nowhere.

"Having fun ladies?" he smiled. Yuki nee-chan was with Kaname-chi. Zero nii-san was following them. Yuki nee-chan had a bandage around her wrist.

"Yes. Yes we are Mr. Mop! Thanks for being so considerate. Now hold this end. Neko's gonna make them loopy." I grinned.

"No. Chairman's office with me. Now. Aido, Kain, detention for both of you. Aido for drinking blood, Kain for doing nothing." They both groaned.

"What happened to going to your room, Kaname-chi?" I asked. I noticed all the guys blush. Geez, what is wrong with these people? Zero nii-san glared at us. What's his problem? I didn't do anything to him. Yet.

"Someone has to take care of these girls," I pointed to the girls that collapsed on the floor. Kaname snapped his fingers and another vampire appeared out of nowhere. She began erasing their memories. Kaname started dragging us, meaning the guys we tied up and me. Neko bared her fangs at him so he let her walk on her own. Lucky.

Neko POV

Stupid Mr. Mop! We were gonna torture them, too. Oh well, I guess we'll torture them some other day. Torture is the best form of fun there is. Zero pulled out a gun. Yay! A gun! I yanked it out of his hands. Well I tried to. Sadly, it was connected to his jacket, so I ended up yanking on his jacket. I accidentally pulled the trigger, narrowly missing Kaname-jii's head. The vampire that erased the girls' memories was at my throat.

"Back off! It was an accident!" she retreated. Zero continued to glare at me. Zero pulled Yuki somewhere else. We (meaning my sister and I), followed them. I'm sure Mr. Mop and his lackeys are following him to the Moon Dorm. (A/N - Here the mind manipulation ends.)

Shiro POV

After following Zero and Yuki, Yuki tried to lighten the mood. "Tomorrow is Saint Xocolatl's Day! Are you going to make any chocolate for anyone?"

"What's the whole point in that?" we asked simultaneously. She smiled. "You make chocolate for people you like."

We grinned. "Who do you like Yuki nee-chan?" She blushed. Zero looked annoyed. We turned towards Zero. "Do you like anyone Zero nii-san?"

"Shut up! I don't have to talk to either of you. And who gave you permission to call me 'nii-san'?" He glared at us.

"Well. Someone has issues. What did we do to you? We just got here!" I shouted.

"You're a stupid, blood-sucking vampire!" He spat. I started to burst into tears. Well, more like alligator tears. "That makes the two of us, baka nee-san! That w-was so mean and *sniff* uncalled for." Yuki was the only one who looked who looked confused.

" Yeah? Well you're just a stupid semi-sucking victim," Neko yelled. She ran off, and I went followed her.

We entered the Night Dorm. I overheard the entire discussion between Aido and Kain.

"It was totally worth drinking Yuki's blood. I just…" I heard a loud slap.

"You just what?" Kaname glared. Man can be scary when it comes to a certain idiot nee-chan. I hope she realized his feelings, but wouldn't that make him a pedo because he could be old? I headed to my room after that. Neko just crashed onto her bed, uniform and all.

Later, like WAY early in the morning, Neko woke me up. "I have an idea for Saint Xocolatl's Day," she purred. I grinned like a cat. "Bring it on."

~*TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY*~

Shiro POV

After a good day's rest I felt better. I quickly dressed into my uniform. Neko already told me her plan for Saint Xocolatl's Day. She was still sleeping so I woke her up. It was still 3:00 P.M. After getting ready we went into the headmaster's kitchen. He had all the supplies we needed. We began making lots and lots of chocolate. We saved some for the Headmaster, the Night Class, Zero nii-chan, Yuki nee-chan, and other random people we would give it to. I've been told I am very unvampire-like at times. I guess this is one of those times.

As soon as we finished we rushed off to the Day Class. We burst through the door, ignoring the teacher's protests. Most of the students gasped while Yuki nee-chan gaped at us.

"We brought chocolate from Ruka-san and Rima-san! They said it was for all the guys in this class."

Almost all the guys rushed towards the pull wagon we put the wrapped chocolates in. Neko stepped in.

"Back off! We'll hand it to you guys when you guys are about to leave." They all went back to their seats. Zero glared at us. Again. Seriously, what is his problem? I ignored him. The class ended and we stayed for the lectures. Well, useless knowledge for me. If he's worried about us breaking rules, we already broke one, so yeah.

The guys of the class line up. We handed them the chocolate. Apparently, the Class Rep has a big crush from Ruka. "She told me to tell you that these are more special than the rest of the ones she made." I said. He went into his lectures of happiness and dashed off saying Ruka obaa-san's name.

Some retarded playboy came up to me and asked us if we made any. Neko responded with "In your dreams, loser." Well, yes we did, but only to mess with the most popular girls in the Night Class. I mean I don't really like Ruka oba-chan, she's OLD. Rima's just too quiet.

Yuki nee-chan and Zero nii-chan already left to patrol. Which meant were almost late for class. Sometimes it's hard being a vampire.

Neko POV

Ahhhh…messing with the old people of the Night Class. I mean seriously how old are they? Joy, we're gonna get swamped by rabid fan girls. Them screaming "kya kya" every minute gets on my nerves. Shiro and I dashed to join the other Night Class students, even though we were at the school building. Nothing like seeing the ladies reactions.

We made it just in time. I just saw a mob of boys surrounding something. Obviously, the Chairman had worked out a system for the girls to exchange chocolate with the guys of the Night Class. The wonders of chaos.

Shiro POV

I slightly miscalculated something. Turns out since we're the newbies we had a slim possibility of getting swamped ourselves. Well, we didn't get as swamped as much as Ruka oba-chan and Rima, but we still did get swamped.

Neko POV

Damn plan of mine! Why did I not think of the possibility that we would get swamped? Where's Zero nii-chan?

Normal POV

Zero was still trying to get his inner vampire under control. A girl tried to approach him, but got yelled at instead. So while still suffering he heard something.

"I found him, our cute, little Zero nii-chan." Two Cheshire grins accompanied two miniature versions Shizuka Hios.


	3. Chapter 3 More Torture and Level E's

Chapter 3: More Torture and Level E's

Disclaimer: Don't own VK. But if I did, heheheheh…

Pig-chan here! Thanks so much for the reviews! It's only been two chapters and we got 4 reviews. At least it's something. Thanks to Jos27, im a kitty that luvz sweets, and LOlA124 for reviewing. Now, to the story!

* * *

Normal POV

"I found him, our cute, little Zero nii-chan." Two Cheshire grins accompanied two miniature versions Shizuka Hios. Shiro and Neko looked down at Zero, who was hacking his throat off. After a full minute of coughing, he looked up to glare at the sisters.

"Chill out. We were just going to give you some chocolate for St. Xocolatl's Day." Shiro casually tossed it to Zero, who caught it with ease. He gave a final glare and walked off. Shiro and Neko shrugged to each other.

After minutes of walking, Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose. He was surrounding by the loyal members of the Night Class. He zoned them out, but did a short summary of what they told him. Blah, blah, blah how dare you insult Kaname-sama, blah, blah, blah. The Hio girls did that often, so how come they didn't get ambushed? He was preparing to shoot at them, but Yuki came up to stop them.

~*LATER THAT NIGHT*~

Shiro POV

I saw most of the Night Class gang up on Zero nii-chan, but I decided against helping him. Yuki nee-chan rushed to stop them instead. I just headed back to class with Neko. Mr. Mop and Ichijo-sempai were waiting for us. Class ended rather quickly, and I just zoned the teacher out. I walked back to the Moon Dorm with my sister. Once we reached our room, I just crashed onto my bed. My dream was more of a nightmare than anything else. There was a weird lady who was standing there. She was hugging two small children. I realized that the kids were me and Neko. I tried to talk to her.

"Who are you?" She looked my way and put a finger to her lips. Her long silver hair began to cover her face and eventually the two children. Next, a man began to laugh evilly.

"Come, my daughter. Help me out of this cursed place. Help me become the Head of the…" I jerked out of my sleep. Stupid messed up dream. Those two people were complete strangers, at least to me. Something was set in motion, but not until much later, I was sure.

Neko POV

Do dreams tell you of the future? I'm pretty sure that Shiro had the same dream I had, she was moving in her sleep. I fell asleep again. This time, it was more ideas to piss off the Night Class. I think we'll perform them tomorrow.

Normal POV

It was Saturday. At breakfast, Shiro and Neko were unusually quiet. Kaname and the rest of the Night Class noticed. They were wrong in some way. Neko brought in a tray with two instant noodle cups. Shiro spazzed out after that.

"A knife on my noodle cup? Are you trying to kill me? WHY? Why did you put a knife of my cup? They are the source of all EVIL!" Shiro yelled. Everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"I couldn't find the forks. And it's just a butter knife," Neko said, putting the cup in front of Shiro. Shiro continued to yell.

"The last time I saw a butter knife, it cut me! I'm telling you, it's evil!"

Neko rolled her eyes. "Just eat it, I'm going to go change." Neko went upstairs. Shiro just glared at the cup and carefully removed the knife.

Neko POV

Most of the Night Class are idiots. I went into everyone's rooms and got all their uniforms. Hehehehehe…they won't know what hit them.

Normal POV

Shiro and Neko were sitting together in the lobby area (A/N- I think it's a lobby area). Shiro spoke up.

"Where's Mr. Mop?"

Ruka started ranting. "Kaname-sama is NOT a mop! How dare you insult him? You aren't even purebloods! You don't even know what you are!"

Neko just shrugged. "Well, ew, the old hag is lecturing us. Aido-sempai, please help us out, she's giving us headaches."

Aido also began ranting. "Don't insult Kaname-sama! He is above you, and we are too, so show us some respect!"

Shiro applauded and spoke up. "You guys finally agreed on something! Why should we show any respect. Where we were raised, everyone's an equal. We don't live in feudal times anymore." I walked upstairs and joined Neko. We proceeded with the laundry.

~*TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY*~

Shiro POV

The chairman put up a feast for Yuki and Zero, saying it was the day the officially become guardians. Weren't they already doing that? Well, he woke me and Neko us for nothing, seeing as we aren't even guardians in the first place. Also, something about family bonding time. Yuck. I already have a family, I just don't know where half of us are…

When we returned to the Moon Dorm, we had a surprise inspection. We were all in the living room area. I basically zoned out with Neko until I heard a yell.

"Not my collection!" must be Aido. Kaname-chi came up to order Aido to clean his room. We all even joined in helping clean his room.

I saw Yuki and Zero head towards the Moon Dorm. Yuki fell on Zero and pulled something out. Kaname-chi was also looking at them. I turned to him.

"Do you like her in that way or _that way_?" I looked up at him (I'm short, duh) expecting an answer. I didn't get one, but whateva.

"Seems like the Guardians aren't coming here after all," Shiki said.

"You mean my little slice of happiness was gone for nothing?" Aido yelled. Kaname-chi glared at him. I giggled.

Neko POV

While Shiro was keeping the Night Class busy, I was up in the laundry rooms. Class would begin soon. I rushed all the clothes back their owners and laughed. So many things you could do with paint. They would be in for a surprise. I didn't mess with mine or Shiro's clothing. Why? One, it wouldn't give credit where credit is due. Two, I just like it when people are mad at us. Three, the looks on everyone's face is priceless, priceless I tell you!

Normal POV

Everyone knows that Zero and Yuki headed to town. What most people don't know is that the two evil Hio children dyed the Night Class's uniforms purple (you know, the really girly shade of purple). Aido was pissed, Ruka was embarrassed, Kain was sighing, Ichijo was smiling like he always does, Kaname was furious, and Rima and Shiki were making distasteful noises. Girly purple was not in fashion. Shiro and Neko wandered elsewhere.

Shiro POV

Yuki came back with injuries. She told us that she was attacked by Level E's. No surprise there. I mean her blood smells really good, but then again I haven't tasted blood much, or at all.

Normal POV

Yuki was talking to Zero at the end of the staircase when Zero bit Yuki. The smell of blood was everywhere. Kaname had to leave to control the rest of the Night Class. He did notice the absence of two certain purebloods.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry…" Zero whispered.

"Has the smell of her blood corrupted you?" Kaname asked spitefully.

"See, Neko? Cute, little Zero cracked." She smirked.

"Yeah, what will happen to hungry, little Zero?" her almost identical sister asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin!

Pig-chan - I'm ALIVE! Just busy with school and stuff, hehehe…^^'

Jac-chan - Yeah whatever. Zero! Do the disclaimer!

Zero - What? Where am I? Oh yeah, hell no!*pulls out Bloody Rose*

Pig-chan - You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. You can't hurt us. *goes on into forever*; P

Zero - *attempts to shoot Pig-chan but epically fails* Damnit! Why can't I shoot you?

Pig-chan - Because I'm awesome. I wrote it extra long for you awesome viewers. Zero, disclaimer.

Jac-chan - Yeah sure.

Zero - I'mthenewCAKEPIG does not own Vampire Knight. Or me. Can I please leave now?

Normal POV

"Yeah, what will happen to hungry, little Zero?" her almost identical sister asked. Zero turned to them and glared (what, did you guys think that they were waiting out the window or something? Cuz there is one, if you were wondering).

"Awwww…Zero nii-chan's mad. Do you need some blood with that?" Shiro teased.

"I'm leaving," and with that Zero stomped off.

"Look at this mess. Someone's gotta clean it and it won't be me," Neko pointed out.

"Let's just get back to class. I don't want to get punished." With that, the two young vampires left. Meanwhile with Kaname (*cough* Kaname gay *cough*) tended to Yuki's puncture wounds.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her. She just numbly shook her head. He pushed on. "Are you scared of us now, Yuki?" That must have hit a nerve cuz she exploded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Zero was suffering! Why didn't anyone tell me he was a vampire?" The Chairman walked in and put a bandage over her bite marks.

"The Night Class is getting out of control over the smell of blood. Please get them under control, Kaname." Kaname walked out. The Chairman was talking to Yuki about Zero's past and the pureblood vampire that bit him. He explained that only purebloods have the power to turn humans into vampires.

~*TO DA NIGHT CLASS!*~

Shiro and Neko entered the Night Class. The eyes of the students were blood red. They all glared at the newcomers just because they were the banes of their existences.

"Yes, bask in our glory because we are the GREAT KANAME!" Shiro yelled. They glares turned into daggers then into widened eyes.

"What? Not Kaname-like enough for you?" Shiro pouted and put her hands on her hips. A throat cleared behind her.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Neko nodded then shouted, "Hey look! A notebook!" She bent over to pick it up. Shiro looked up at Kaname.

"My room, later." He then attended to the many vampires with blood red eyes.

"Jackass." Shiro muttered. They went on into the lecture and class ended.

~*TO KANAME'S ROOM*~

Shiro skipped to Kaname's room. There were whispers, but she ignored them. Once she reached to his room, the door opened. Ichijo stepped out and led her in.

"I'm here. What did you need, oh my great ruler Kaname-chi," she said with sarcasm and a little bow. Ichijo looked at her for a bit then left.

"Come and play a game with me," he smiled. Shiro nodded, but mentally shuddered. That man should never smile, even if his life depended on it, she thought. She sat as far away as she could.

"Come closer," Kaname ordered. Being a weaker pureblood she obeyed. "Good girl." He got really close to her face, practically feeling his breath on her face. She broke the awkward tension, but didn't blush like normal girls did.

"So, you called me to your room. What did you need, besides being a creepy old vampire and someone to rape that isn't Yuki? Well, Mr. Mop?" she smirked.

"I want you to play chess with me." Shiro just stared at him and the board. Chess? Did she hear him right?

"Fine, but I still get the feeling that you don't really want to play chess." She stared at the board for a very long time. An hour passed and Kaname's patience was wearing thin.

Shiro stood up. "I quit. I don't know how to play chess, to tell you the truth." She flipped the board over and walked out.

_She wasted an hour thinking and didn't make a move_, Kaname thought. What the hell? _What's her game, her part of the game?_

~*Next Day*~

Yuki had overheard the conversation between Kaname and the Chairman. She wasn't going to let Zero transfer. She felt something inside her, near her heart as though someone jabbed it, but she ignored it.

"Don't let Zero transfer!" Yuki begged. And somehow, she stopped Zero's transfer (we haven't watched it awhile. Please don't judge us because we are lazy bums).

Yuki reached Zero's dorm room and stopped him from killing himself. He gave her a gun and made her promise to kill him if he ever went berserk.

"Yuki, promise me," Zero whispered. She nodded, eyes tearing up (A/N - I believe in the Yuki X Kaname pairing. Why? Zero deserves someone better than her, but I just did a Zeki fanservice. You're welcome.)

Shiro POV

Why did he want to play chess? Why do I get the feeling he wanted me to be a piece? Heck, why am I asking myself?

Neko POV

I flipped through the notebook I found. I found a weird picture that looked like Zero and laughed my ass off. Who drew this? This is genius! Maybe a Night Class student likes Zero. Ima think that I gonna find out who!

I began my grand quest. I questioned all the Night Class students that I ran into. Unfortunately, I ran into Mr. Mop. Why him of all people? Anyways, I questioned him too.

"Mr. Mop, do you know who drew this?" he looked at me and said no. Bummer. I walked up to Seiren. "Miss Ninja? Do you know who drew this?" She ignored me. I went to Ruka.

"Ruka nee-chan? Do you know who drew this?" I showed her the picture and gave her my best puppy dog face. She just glared at me. How rude.

"Don't call me nee-chan. I don't like you or your sister. Oh, that, by the way, belongs to Aido." She was about to turn and leave.

"Wait! Does he like Zero?" I tried not to laugh. Ruka smiled, but it could have been my imagination.

Shiro POV

I ran into Ruka. "Have you seen my sister?" She just glared at me and walked off. I saw a piece of paper and picked it up. It looked like Zero and his…belly button? WTF! Who draws belly buttons? You know, besides perverts. I ran up to Ruka and tried to get her attention.

"Who drew this?"

"Aido."

"Is he gay?"

She smiled briefly. "That's what your sister said."

"You know, you look better if you smile. I don't like you in that way, but you have an older sister character about you. Why do you think we call you 'nee-chan'?" I smiled and left. I had a feeling that if I made friends with her, it'd be better. She'd be a good ally. I frowned. What the hell? Something in me thought that! It wasn't me! Maybe I should tell someone about this.

Normal POV

Zero was thinking about killing himself. Even though Yuki had stopped him, he still felt unsure of himself. _I should rid myself. I'm disgusting. Those two were right, _he thought. He heard something even though he was alone.

"Poor little Zero nii-chan. Are you an emo?" He could only glare at the darkness looming above.

* * *

Pig-chan - I made it as long as I could! I'm sorry! Sorry for any OOCness, torture (well not really), and whatever you guys complain about. Hey, I was wondering. Do you guys feel like there should be any OC pairings? If not, oh well, we don't care.

Zero - Why am I an emo?

Jac-chan - You did try to kill yourself.

Pig-chan - You guys know the usual. Comment, compliment, complain! And review! If you do, you get a kiss from Zero!

Zero - Hey! I'm not going to kiss anyone! That's what the host club is for!

Jac-chan - Also we want reviews. I dare you readers to get us more than ten reviews. If you don't, then we won't continue this story. We have more torture planned for the Night Class and the Day Class. You know you want more torture!

Zero - Can I help? I hate those blood-sucking demons.

Pig-chan - No you're emo-ish. Aren't you also a blood-sucking demon? Stay in character!


	5. Chapter 4 5 Memories of the Hio Children

Chapter 4.5: Memories of the Hio Children

Pig-chan – If you noticed that it said 4.5, it does not mean it's a half chapter of some sort. It's just that the day Jac-chan made the dare, fanfiction wasn't working. You know, the error codes.

Jac-chan – So we're making this in apology, but this chapter is basically a filler. The dare is still up. You guys get us more than 10 reviews, we update (that means only 4 more reviews).

Aido – Huh? How'd I get here?

Pig-chan – Do the disclaimer! (she holds up knife threateningly)

Aido – i'mthenewCAKEPIG does not own VK.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, Neko? Do you think Night Class students can get drunk off blood?" Shiro cocked her head to the side.

"Let's try it! We're gonna need some donors, though," Neko said.

"How about we donate ourselves? It's not gonna kill us," Shiro suggested.

"But they might get suspicious if we give them something," Neko countered.

"We've been here for a month. That's enough reason to celebrate!"

~*they make chocolates (in large amounts) that have some of their blood*~

Everyone was sitting in the living area when the sisters arrived on the scene.

"Guys! It's officially been one month since we've been here! Celebrate with us!" Neko shouted.

"Someone's getting a little carried away," Aido remarked.

"Just shut up and eat it. We're going to-" Neko was swiftly cut off by her older sister.

"What she means is that we're happy you guys put up with us. Thanks for accepting us," She smiled.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and carefully ate some. Slowly, everyone's eyes turned blood red.

"Did you guys put in any blood?" Kaname asked.

"Uhhh….maybe…." they sheepishly grinned.

"Chairman's office. Now!" Kaname barked.

"Yes sir!" they saluted him and dashed off to the office.

"The blood did taste good though," Aido sighed. "I really hate taking blood tablets." A glare from Kaname made him shut up.

"Who's blood did they use anyways?" Ichijo asked. Neko appeared at the doorway.

"We used-mmphf!" Shiro cupped her hand over Neko's mouth. "We'll be leaving now. Also, the prefect people said we needed to be accompanied by Mr. Mop!"

Kaname lead them to office. They began asking very random questions.

"Do you want any candy?"

"…"

"Are we noble vampires?"

"…"

"Do you ever talk?"

"…Yes…"

"Does random bs ever fall out of your mouth?"

"…"

"Who was your past lover?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Have you seen something disgusting yet?"

"Yes, besides you two."

"Harsh! Will you be nice to Zero? He suffers enough as it is although I don't know much about him." He arched his eyebrow again and replied," He's doing his job. That is why I've let him live. He still needs to do certain...things for me."

"Are you gay?" His nerve popped.

They arrived at the door of the Chairman's office. Neko and Shiro glanced at each other before opening the door.

"Daddy! Kaname-chi is being mean to us!" they cried.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. What brings you here, Kaname?" The girls pouted while Kaname silently glared at them. Zero glared at both of the girls and Kaname. Yuki just stood there drooling at Kaname.

"They made chocolate with blood infused in it. They need to be punished." Kaname responded.

"I'm sorry girls, but you have 10 day suspension. My daughters are becoming delinquents!" The Chairman began crying.

"Says the man who gave his 'son' a tattoo," Neko countered. That sent dark and depressing auras all over the room, the contributers being the Chairman and Zero.

"Zero nii-chan? Do you want some leftovers? It might help your condition," Shiro offered. Zero just glared at her before stalking off. "I don't need your help." Yuki was too busy talking with Kaname to notice the exchange between them.

~*TO THE MOON DORMITORY!*~

"Guess what guys! We got suspended!" Neko shouted, bursting into the living room. Everyone turned to look at them. "Let's tell stories!" Neko shouted again. She pointed at Aido. "Aido, you go first!"

"When I was little, I loved playing with my green marbles. I had just met Kaname-sama and at first, I didn't like him. Then one day, Kaname-sama –" He was cut off when Neko hit him with a rubber hammer.

"Enough about Mr. Mop! Mine and Shiro's turn!" Aido turned to glare at her.

"We didn't live with our parents. Heck, we didn't even know our parents." Shiro began.

_Flashback _(Shiro's still telling them about the flashback although she had gaps in her memory)

"Nana-tan, how comes we don' see Mommy or Daddy?" Shiro asked. She was about 5 years old in vampire years (do the math on Neko's age).

"Your parents are very busy, now drink some blood." Nana offered her wrist. Neko and Shiro reached for her wrist and drew some blood. Their eyes turned blood red until they finished drinking.

"How come we don' get to go outside, Nana-tan?" Shiro asked again.

"You're supposed to be hidden, my dear." Nana licked her puncture wounds. "You have to get dressed. Your grandfather is going to send you to someone's house," Nana ordered.

"Are we staying dere fo' eva, Nana-tan?" Neko asked. Nana smiled warmly at her. "No, it's just for a visit."

They quickly got dressed before they stepped into the car. The car sped away into the distance.

Meanwhile…

"Kaname, some young vampires are coming to meet Yuki. You will watch over the three of them right?" Juri asked of her "son".

"Of course, Juri-san." Kaname gave her a faint smile. Juri pouted.

"No, call me Mommy! Have you learned anything from being with that Ichijo boy?" Juri stretched Kaname's cheeks.

"Juri, don't tease the poor boy," Haruka entered. Juri continued to pout. "Haruka! Kaname won't call me Mommy! He's not warm enough."

"Juri, you're doing it all wrong." He pulled Kaname over to him and began messing up his hair. The doorbell rang.

"You must be our visitors. Welcome," Juri said, answering the door. At the doorway stood two small girls and an old vampire.

"Go and play with Kuran-samas' son," Nana ordered. " Okay Nana-tan!" Shiro pulled Neko along with her and looked up at the vampires.

"I'm Juri. This is my husband Haruka and my son Kaname," Juri pointed out to each person. Nana stood in.

"I know about your hidden daughter." Instantly, Kaname was at her throat. "Let me finish, boy. These girls are also hidden children. They weren't supposed to exist. Now take them away so I can talk with your parents."

Juri gave her consent to visit her daughter as Kaname withdrew and took Shiro's hand. He lead them away while Nana was discussing business with Haruka and Juri.

"Vampire nii-tan? Where are we going?" Shiro asked. Kaname didn't answer, but lead them to the basement. The room he lead them to had another little girl. She looked like Juri except much younger.

"Kaname onii-sama!" She glomped him and peeked over at the newcomers. "Who are they?"

Kaname smiled at her then glanced at the two younger girls. Shiro tentatively held out her hand.

"I'm Shiro and this is Neko. We's don't know why we here, but we never met another vampire like you." Yuki smiled and pointed to the tower she was building.

"You can help me!" The younger girls dashed off while Kaname looked at them.

(From this part on, Shiro and Neko don't know/remember what happened)

"What do you mean? Their HIS children?" Juri shouted. Nana just nodded.

"I'm sorry, but they don't even know their own parents. We can't just eliminate them like nothing. They're innocent," Nana explained.

"What if he comes after Yuki?" Juri yelled.

"Juri, calm down," Haruka soothed his wife. "How long to you propose we keep them here?"

Nana smiled. "The Senate and their father are hunting them down. I suppose we keep them here for about two months." Haruka agreed. "Thank you so much Haruka-sama, Juri-sama. I'll bring over their bags later." Nana left. Juri immediately rushed to the basement.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Juri rushed to her precious daughter.

"Yeah, Okaa-sama! Shiro-chan and Neko-chan helped me build it!" Yuki proudly displayed the tower of smiled approvingly while Haruka studied the Hio girls.

"Where's Nana-tan?" Neko asked. "I'm hungry."

Haruka smiled tightly at the girl. "From now on you'll stay with us."

Neko began crying. "Nooo! I wan' Nana-tan!" Shiro tried her best to calm her down when Juri pulled both girls into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, but you'll have to stay with us for awhile."

Shiro looked up at Juri. "Why do you look at us like that? Did we do something wrong?" Juri was surprised. She quickly recovered and said, "It's not what you did. Just think of us as your parents now." She smiled softly at them. She was feeling torn from wanting to love the helpless girls and wanting to throw them out of the house.

"No! You can't steal my mom and dad!" Yuki pouted. Haruka just laughed.

"It's okay, Yuki, you'll still be our angel." Juri comforted the girl.

"We can't call you mommy and daddy. We have some, they are just busy. What's your names?" Shiro asked.

"I'm Juri. This is my husband Haruka. This is my beautiful son Kaname and our beautiful daughter Yuki."

"Okay! I call you Juri-tan and you Haru-tan! You can be Kaname-chi and Yuki is Yuki!" Neko shouted. Everyone laughed (except Kaname) while Yuki pouted.

The three girls were asleep when Juri, Haruka, and Kaname had their discussion.

"Can we trust them? They seem innocent, like they don't have an ounce of him in their blood," Juri paced back and forth.

"They're only children, they can't do anything wrong. If anything, they're just like Yuki," Kaname said.

"We'll see how it turns out. They are our nieces, and without any parental figure except that Nana woman. We can't turn a blind eye to our family." Haruka said.

"Well Rido seems to think otherwise. Shizuka-san went somewhere, but she doesn't claim her children." Juri said. "I feel so bad for them."

_End Flashback_

"Wow. That's sad. We all at least know our parents," Ichijo said.

Kaname was silent as he was deep in thought. He was most likely piecing the parts missing.

"Well, now I know why you guys are so bad," Aido joked.

"Watch your back, Aido, we just might get you for that! Sleep with one eye open in the morning," Neko warned. He gulped.

Kain said nothing (he was staring into space). Shiki was being fed and Rima was feeding him.

"I feel bad for you," Ruka said.

"Thanks for your pity," Shiro retorted.

"Let's go bug Zero!" Neko announced. The Hio girls left the dorm, even though they were on suspension.

"Kaname, what are you thinking?" Ichijo asked.

Kaname smirked. "Just business that doesn't concern you."

* * *

Pig-chan – This was longer than usual! Thanks for reading!

Jac-chan – Complaints, comments, compliments! We take them all! They're just not needed...as...much.


	6. Chapter 5 Never Ending Nightmares

Chapter 5: Never Ending Nightmares

Pig-chan – Yeah I know I said I wouldn't update, but I couldn't stay away from my baby! Waaaaaaaaah!

Shiro and Neko – Who are your babies? (eyes are glowing red)

Jac-chan – Disclaimers please.

Shiro and Neko – They don't own Vampire Knight, but they own us? That's messed up. We're glad they don't own it.

Pig-chan – HEY! Well whatever. It's been a bad week; I don't think that fictional characters would ruin it. So is Aido's first name Aido or Hanabusa? I'll apologize in advance, this chapter sucks, but it's something, right?

Jac-chan – Even though I dared you guys to review, only i'm a kitty that luvz sweets reviewed. You guys hate us don't cha?

Pig-chan – Ignore her. The dare is off, now reviews aren't necessary, but they are appreciated.

* * *

Normal POV

"Stupid Chairman for waking us up. What for anyways?" Shiro yawned. Neko nodded as they headed to the Chairman's office.

"Yeah. I think he said something about Zero. Meh, I don't give a damn," Neko said.

"Language, language," Shiro chided her. When they entered the office they saw Zero pinned on the ground. They bursted into laughter after gaping for a minute.

"Tch. I'm leaving," Zero announced.

"Wait! Zero!" Yuki ran after him.

"So Chairman, what did you want from us?" Shiro asked.

"What? I can't see my own daughters for no reason? How cruel, call me Daddy!" The Chairman wailed.

"Please, 'Daddy', look your age, would you?" Neko said, venomously emphasizing "Daddy".

"That's beside the point. I hear you've had nightmares. Please tell me more about them." The Chairman said seriously.

"Well I keep seeing two mini versions of me and Neko with a really pretty lady. Then the dream transitions into two big mismatched eyes, colored blue and red. But that's usually it," Shiro said.

"I'll look into this matter, you two are excused."

~*TIME SKIP*~

_Flashback_

Shiro was discussing plans with Neko.

"So if we take water and stir it with gelatin, we get 'drool'?" Shiro asked.

"Yep! What girl, besides us, doesn't dream of 'Frenching' Kaname? I have disgustingly outdone myself!" Neko cackled.

"That's gross, but it will sell well. Let's also do Aido and Kain. Oh! And Shiki too."

_Flashback End_

The girls stood at the Night Class gates selling something. (A/N: ironic huh? They live there).

"Alright! 5 oz of Kaname's drool, going for 2050 yen!" Neko yelled. Girls were going kya kya kya as they were selling it. (A/N - That's about $25)

"Why's it so expensive?" A Day Class girl asked.

"Do you usually get near the Night Class guys? No, so we're doing you a service. Take it and pay or leave." Neko said.

"Okay fine!" She handed them the money. Business was going well until Disciplinary Committee came.

"Stop right there! What are you two doing?" Yuki asked.

"Well if you must know, we are selling drool so girls can 'French' their Night Class 'lover'." Neko said. "Are ya interested Yuki nee-chan? We know ya got a special someone." Yuki turned 30 shades of red.

"That's disgusting. I'm leaving," Zero said. He gave his death glare to the girls before leaving. The Day Class girls disbanded, scared of Zero.

"I'm giving you two detention. No questions," Yuki herded them into the Moon Dorm.

Meanwhile… (after Ichijo and Shiki kill the Level E in town)

"What brings you here?" Kaien asked.

"I was going to complete my mission, but someone has already taken care of it. Next time, tell your students to back off." Yagari said. "Also it has come to my attention that you have his children here at your academy. Aren't you worried? They might destroy the school."

"No. They are my daughters, even though they cause trouble. They are innocent, all they do are pranks, not killing." Cross boasted.

"If you want them disposed you know where to find me, considering I'll be your new Ethics teacher,"

"WHAAAT?"

~*DIFFERENT LOCATION*~

"Happy birthday Ichijo-sempai!" Shiro said.

"What she said," Neko said, not looking up from her manga.

"Thank you! Do you think Yuki-chan will give me a kiss?" Ichijo asked.

_He looks really hopeful, _Shiro and Neko thought.

"Kaname-chi, why are you making us decorate his party?" Shiro asked, jumping off the chair she was standing on, while Neko attempted to flip him off.

"Your punishment," Kaname said, giving them a sadistic smirk. She shuddered and flipped him off. He ignored her and continued reading on his sofa (the one he makes Yuki sit on while healing her wound).

Ruka brought out the cake and Rima placed platters of food on the party table. Eventually they finished and left to get dressed.

"Aren't you two going to change?" Ichijo asked. Shiro shook her head and Neko just glared.

"No, last time we got Neko into a dress she ripped it apart after the party. We barely got her to agree with the school uniform." Shiro explained. "Ichijo-sempai, is it okay if we just stay in our uniforms?"

He beamed and said okay.

"That's disgusting! How did you get our drool?" Aido asked.

The Hio girls stuck their tongues out. "Trade secrets~!" They sang.

As night swiftly approached, the prefects entered the party.

"It's Yuki-chan and Kiryu-kun! Welcome to my birthday party!" Ichijo smiled.

"Uhh…how old are you Ichijo-sempai?" Yuki asked as other vampire nobles whispered to each other.

"Human years or vampire years?" he asked.

"Ummm…v-vampire years." Yuki stuttered.

"I'm 18 years old! That means I'm a big boy now! Give me a kiss Yuki-chan!"

Yuki declined after blushing. Zero just glared, his fingers wanting to pull out his gun and shoot all the filthy vampires there. No one really noticed the absence of two vampires.

"Yuki, come here." Kaname ordered.

"I-I'm fine Kaname-sempai," Yuki said.

(we're not going into detail of how he licks her elbow wound. Too lazy and cuz we don't feel like it.) Zero looked on ready to kill. Once again, no one noticed the missing Hio sisters.

"Can I cut the cake, Ichijo-sempai?" Shiki asked.

"Sure," Ichijo handed him the knife but got cut in the process.

"Can't waste blood," Shiki said, licking Ichijo's hand. "You cut me on purpose, didn't you Shiki?" Zero dashed off at the smell of blood.

"Zero!" Yuki called and ran after him. Kaname looked on as her figure shrank.

"Do ya miss her now, Kaname-chi?" Shiro popped up behind his sofa.

"Ya should have held on to her tighter," Neko said with a smirk. The two walked away. Near the food table, the girls collapsed.

"Zero!" Yuki called. Zero saw her and grabbed her trying to get her blood. They toppled into the pool, clinging on to each other. Zero's eyes stopped flashing red when he broke the surface of the water. A gunshot resonated through the campus (the Day Class weren't woken up).

"I never thought I'd kill my own disciple." Yagari commented.

"Master!"

Shiro POV

My head started pounding. The gunshot didn't make it any better. I could feel my throat shrivel up. Funny how I've never had blood yet I'm blood lusting. No, wait, I've tasted blood before, I'm sure and no, the world was not covered in blood. Instead, it got fuzzy. I could hear people telling me to hang on, and maybe someone trying to lick my neck, but I heard one ominous message and it was the loudest:

"Beware of your father and mother."

* * *

Pig-chan – And that's a wrap! Complain, comment, compliment, whatever!

Jac-chan – Stupid nee-san. Yeah, reviews will be appreciated but not necessary.

Pig-chan – Stay tuned for next time!


	7. Chapter 6 Mommy is going to kill us

Their Living Hell Chapter 6: Mommy is going to kill us (a vision)

Pig-chan – Sorry it's been too long! I've just been busy with school. If you've heard the news Jac-chan made an account~! She will make appearances every now and then *cough probably cough* I also want to thank karling08 for story alerting it, even though it sucks! Warning: this chapter seems a little angsty to me. Also for some reason I felt like hating on Justin Beiber so I discussed it with my brother and sister. Don't hate me for thinking he sounds like a girl. It won't appear here though.

Disclaimer: I just found out that we don't have to do them. But for the heck of it…I don't own Vampire Knight. I just own my OCs who are worth absolutely nothing!

Shiro and Neko – Hey! We resent that remark!

* * *

Normal POV

_Zero's Flashback_

"Master, I'm sorry about your eye. It's all my fault," Zero sniffled.

"No, I just shielded you with my body," Yagari said.

"Why do vampires attack people?" mini Zero asked (A/N – you know he's cute as a kid. Now he's a big boy and not so cute XD).

"Because they are monsters who can't control anything," Yagari replied.

_Flashback End_

Yuki glared defiantly at Yagari while shielding Zero with her body. Zero hunched over, feeling like a turd and bleeding profusely. His blood was nearly staining the pool (for now I'll just skip this scene).

With the Hios, they just returned to the dorm. Night Class students were in class, and not one of them had thought about guarding the two girls. One of their biggest mistakes.

"Ne, Neko? Did you buy them?" Shiro whispered. Her headaches had subsided along with Neko's although Neko was unaffected for the most part. They still got premonitions and still had yet to suffer more.

"Yeah, I got two boxes. Work quickly and erase our scent," Neko planned. She handed a box to Shiro and ran towards Kain's and Aido's room. Shiro headed towards Shiki's, Ichijo's, and Kaname's room. They didn't come out until five minutes after, where they collapsed onto their beds. That night only Shiro had the dream.

* * *

_Dream told from Shiro's POV_

I was standing by a sakura tree and a woman in a kimono stood at the bottom. She seems vaguely familiar, but I don't think I've ever met her. "My beautiful daughter. It's so good to finally meet you," the lady said. She reached out to stroke my cheek. My mother? Did she leave us for her own safety, sanity, or selfishness? Or was it because she didn't want us?

"Yes. I finally meet you. I see Nana has hidden you well," she said. Who's Nana? I reached for her.

"Why did you leave us? Who's my dad? Who are you?" I called out. She narrowed her gaze. I suddenly felt a stinging on my left cheek. Did she seriously slap me? All I did was ask questions, and they weren't even stupid questions!

"I did not leave you, two. You two were hidden from me, what was rightfully mine! Your father, I won't tell you. Beware of him. My name is Shizuka Hio." She replied. On the bright side, she seems to have collected herself. Is it me or does she seem a little crazy?

"Okaa-sama? Are you coming for us?" I asked. I do want our family to be together, but does that seem wrong? She laughed a bitter laugh. "I cannot, but I'll see you soon. I won't be coming for you, but your presence slightly irritates me. It has some of me, and someone else's. Hmmm…I think you have a particular scent, but I can't remember." She said faintly. "Watch your back, and don't anger me, or I will kill you or maybe. . .your sister? Ichiru!" What? Did I hear her right? She's gonna kill me and Neko?

A man appeared out of thin air. He had a mask on, but he had recognizable hair. Zero? But she said Ichiru. I called out to him.

"Zero? Zero's brother? Okaa-sama said Ichiru, so you can't be Zero. Who are you really?" I asked. He glanced at my direction and chuckled.

"You'll find out soon," he said. The dream ended.

_Dream and POV end_

_

* * *

_

Shiro and Neko didn't go to class like good students should. No one actually cared so all was well. The next day, around afternoon to evening, lots of commotion came from the Moon Dorms, leaving Night Class guys surprised, embarrassed, or angry, except for Shiki.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Why is this in my room? This has nothing to do with Kaname-sama!" Aido yelled.

"Calm down Hanabusa. We'll find out who did this, just stay calm," Kain said. He was soon talking to empty air because Aido had rushed off to meet his precious Kaname-sama. Meanwhile, Ichijo was cautiously poking the stack with a piece of Shiki's pocky. Kaname glared at the stack with utmost hatred. _Whoever did this was going to die a slow and painful death_, Kaname thought. With one final glare the stack turned into confetti.

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama! There's something awful in my room!" Aido yelled from outside the closed doors. He sighed, not up to dealing with the next stupid thing. He opened the door glaring at the blonde.

"What is it Aido? I'm busy." He said. Aido cowered slightly under his gaze, but recovered, pulling out a stack of magazines. "I found this in mine and Akatsuki's room! This is so wrong! Kaname-sama, have you found out who did this?"

Kaname glared at the stack, not wanting to deal with another stack of troubles. Soon more male Night Class students pooled towards the pureblood prince, each holding their own copy of it. Kaname and Ichijo stood at the doorway in shock, not expecting so many copies of the wretched object. With all the commotion the girls went to the ever-growing mob outside Kaname's dorm room.

"What happened, Kaname-sama? Are you alright?" Ruka yelled over the crowd. He gave a curt nod before addressing the majority of the Night Class.

"Please, drop the filthy things in this box," he pointed to a box Ichijo was holding. "We will begin an investigation on the culprits." Ichijo noticed the "s" in "culprits" and whispered to Kaname, "So you do know the people who did this?" Kaname nodded again, eyes slightly flashing red. He left the mob, who were placing the magazines in the box, and stalked off to the Hio daughters' room. The door flew open revealing two sleeping figures. Which weren't living, Kaname sensed. Giggles erupted from the closet. He glanced at it then walked over, flinging the door open. There stood the two sisters, ripping up packaging tape and placing it on the box. Shiro glanced up, sensing the pureblood, then did a mock bow.

"Mr. Mop! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked, feigning innocence. He merely responded with, "What's in the box?"

"Mr. Mop! Why would you accuse us of smuggling stuff from our home?" Neko cried randomly. Shiro just looked at her sister while Kaname removed the tape from the box. His gaze narrowed at the contents, swiftly turning it into confetti.

"Nooo! I was gonna get a refund for that!" they yelled. "Why'd you do it Meanie-chi? Why?" By that time he already left, uniform and all.

"On the bright side, everyone got their gifts from us! Male porn magazines (this was uncomfortable…)! Hee hee!" Neko giggled. Shiro walked out, looking out the window, a glaze coming to her eyes with a hint of confusion and pain.

~*With Zero and Yuki*~

Zero was staying in the Headmaster's spare room, his "confinement." After Yuki had learned that he was there, she rushed off immediately wanting to see him.

"Zero! Let me in," she said. He looked at her, saying he was a monster. Somehow, during this moment, she got in and pushed Zero into the bathroom, pulling her hair away from her neck.

"Drink it, Zero," she commanded.

"We'll do the most forbidden act tonight," Zero agreed, biting into her soft skin. (A/N – is this what he said in episode 6? It's been awhile and I can't remember…)

"You can smell it can't you? Him drinking her blood," Yagari commented. Kaname just glared at him, making him drop his cigarette.

"A pureblood's powers, eh?" he said as Kaname walked on.

* * *

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. _Her head was pulsing. Her breath was coming in short pants, seen in the unusually cold room.

"The end is near, dear child. I'll show you a sweet dream next night," a voice whispered eerily.

* * *

Pig-chan – OMGF! This took forever to update! I'm so sorry I couldn't get it up earlier.


	8. Chapter 8 Merry Xmas Night Classsan!

Chapter 7: Merry Xmas Night Class-san!

Pig-chan – It's been awhile, ne? Sorry for not updating and sorry this is a filler. Then again, episode 7 was a filler too. I'm following the episodes then moving onto the manga (maybe). Thanks to Mitzzi, iNikkix3, and Corruption Today for story alerting/reviewing. Also many apologies to Corruption Today, because I am quite stupid and did not recognize them for their review and story favorite or alert. I'm obsessed with Vocaloids. Has anyone noticed that sometimes bad stories get a lot of reviews? That's injustice right there. I love cheesecake. By the way, if you spot any mistakes, please notify me. Thanks!

_this means neko thoughts. _This means Shiro thoughts.

Disclaimer – Dear Hino-sensei,

It has come to my attention that I do not own Vampire Knight. Will you have the rights over to me so I can screw up what you have worked hard on for the past years? No? Fine. I at least own my story right? What about my original characters? Yes to both? Fine, have a nice life. Oh and by the way, give Zero someone who's not Yuki. He deserves someone better than her. Thank you.

* * *

"We wish you a merry Christmas," the chairman sang. Christmas was nearing, the chairman was decorating, Zero was scowling, Yuki was smiling, and Hio's daughters were lounging around/returning Zero's scowl. Of all days to be crazy, this was the day.

"Chairpapa, do we have to stay here? We have to bother people. We'll die if we stay any longer," Shiro and Neko whined. Zero rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed. If they weren't around, he wouldn't have to keep his guard up. Not like he ever kept it down, of course. He could sense something was off for them, and could also smell a trace of something familiar. Something he loathed more than Kuran Kaname himself. For Yuki, it was a different matter. She wanted everyone to stay together. Her hidden motive? She wanted them to not cause trouble for her beloved Kaname-sama.

"Shiro-chan, Neko-chan? Stay here please? We've got to stay a family, even for a little while. Please?" Yuki begged, giving them "the Look." (Or the smolder. I wanna watch tangled).

Shiro sighed. "Fine, Yuki one-chan. For you. Zero, give me some source of entertainment. I'm staying for Yuki onee-chan's sake. Doesn't mean I won't bother the Night Class, though."

Zero eyed Shiro. "Doesn't that mean you'll bother yourself? Dumbass."

"Yes, yes I am. Thanks for noticing, Mr. Emo. I'll go call Mr. Mop. Let's talk about all my faults and ignore yours!" Shiro retorted. Neko was staring at a fly on the wall. Wait not a fly. A stain. Yeah, a stain.

"Somebody give me a hand here!" Chairman Cross called. He was adding tinsel to the tree he had Zero drag in. Kaname had stopped by earlier to greet Yuki, glare at Zero, and drop off the Hio girls. Maybe his babysitting shift was over. No one moved. They were too busy playing card games. Or rather Zero, Shiro, and Neko played while Yuki fantasized about Kaname.

"Waaaahh! My children don't care~!" He cried, rivers running down his chibi face. They all turned to look at him, and continued doing what they wanted.

"Damn! I lost!" Shiro shouted, throwing her cards at Zero. Zero smirked and took the candy from the center. "'Nother round!" They continued until Shiro lost everything.

"Nee-chan, you know you suck , right?" Neko commented. They were outside, the snow falling quickly, creating a curtain of white. Leaving the Chairman's house, they made their way to the Moon Dorms.

"I'm guessing Ichijo-san is setting up their tree. If they bought one," Shiro said, words becoming thick puffs. Neko nodded as they made their way to the dorms. Opening the doors, they shook off the snow that had accumulated on their shoulders and hair.

"Kaname-sama! They're tracking dirt in the dorms!" Aido shouted. Ichijo was indeed decorating the tree, falling off the ladder due to shock of Aido's rather loud and whiny voice. Ruka and Kain sat on a sofa (or loveseat *wink wink nudge nudge*) whispering in hushed tones. Shiki had been sleeping in his and Ichijo's room, Rima off at a shoot. Kaname was standing at the top of the stairs, slowly descending as though it wasn't a hassle and a part of his daily routine.

"Nuh-uh! We just happened to be outside, thank you very much!" Shiro cried indignantly.

"Well, maybe we were jumping in the snow," Neko murmured. She spotted an empty spot near Aido. Walking quickly towards it, she wiped the sole of her shoe onto Aido's shirt and plopped down on the couch.

"KANAME-SAMA! She wiped her shoe on my shirt!" Aido yelled, waving his fists in the air. Shiro followed her example, as in wiping her shoe, and sat down as well, sandwiching Aido in the process. Kaname just ignored his fool/lackey and glanced towards the window, taking in the white scenery.

"Aido-san, does Kain-san like Ruka obaa-san? I wanna see if I can help their relationship become. . . better than what it is now," Shiro whispered into his ear. He shivered from the proximity of her face near his head (in a bad way. They don't like each other) and her breath on his ear.

"I've had my suspicions, but I'm not helping you," he answered, moving farther away from the outcasts of the Night Class. He plopped next to Kain, who by then scooted away from Ruka. Shiro glanced at Kain then shifted her gaze to Ruka. Back and forth. Back and forth. Let's pretend an imaginary light bulb went off above her head. She walked up to Kain and said, "Follow me. I have to ask you something." Aido gave her an annoyed look when Kain agreed.

"What is it?" he said, tearing his gaze from the room to Shiro.

"I have a proposition, you could say," she hesitantly replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

'Man of little words, I guess,' Shiro thought. She shifted her gaze back to the room. "I know of your longing towards Souen-san. I can help."

Kain jumped back a little wary of what the mischievous vampire had to say. He could tell what she would do would cause trouble, not only for him, but for the Gang Leader Kuran and his precious Ruka. Unfortunately, that longing had clouded his judgment so he hesitantly agreed. The plans were whispered, but he could make out every beautiful (to him) detail of what she proposed. Neko had stood at the doorway, sending telepathic messages to her sister.

_So we gonna hypnotize Ruka? _

Yes, at least I think so.

_Who's gonna do it? Me or you?_

I think I'll do it. Last time you did it you fainted.

_Whatever you say._

Neko walked off and headed towards Ruka. Ruka felt a sharp pain shoot through her head before the world became black. She slumped in her seat. Fortunately, no one noticed (or cared to) Ruka's body being dragged off to hallways. Mwuahahaha.

When Ruka regained her senses, she noticed she was in a chair tied up and gagged. The room she was in was dark, but she could sense to familiar beings. She shifted her body before squirming for a good 10 seconds, lowering the cloth that gagged her. The lights went on and she could see. . . Shiro? In a fortune teller's outfit? Mustering her best glare for the younger vampire, she said, "What the hell are you doing? Let me out! Now!"

Shiro chuckled a little. "Ah ah ah," she chided. "Ruka nee-san still hasn't had her fortune read." Ruka glanced at the table finally noticing the round crystal ball, tarot cards, and a watch. What was the watch for? Shiro looked into the glass, feigning the process of reading one's fortune. Minutes, seeming like hours, passed by.

"Meh. I can't do this." With that Shiro shoved the crystal ball onto the floor, shards flying everywhere. She walked over to Ruka, eyes directly cast on hers. Shiro's once lavender (?) eyes changed to blood red. A pulse was felt by both girls before Ruka's body sagged.

"I am your master. You will obey to one of my requests," Shiro began, a commanding aura coming from her. "Kain Akatsuki has seemingly taken an interest in you. Tomorrow will be Christmas. You will spend the entire day with him. Do what you can to make it one of the best days of his life. Be his lover for that day. Do I make myself clear?"

Drugged Ruka nodded, placing a hand over her heart. "Of course Shiro-sama."

With a snap of Shiro's fingers, Ruka awoke from the trance. Glaring at the smaller girl, she muttered many dark things. Shiro undid all the rope and removed the gag.

"You can go now Ruka onee-san!" Shiro smiled. One final glare from Ruka before she left. "Interesting turn of events. Ne, Kaname-chi, Neko?"

Kaname appeared at the doorway. Neko ran over to her sister's side, which by now was out of the fortune teller getup. Shiro looked up at the Kuran prince.

"Need anything Kaname-chi? Don't tell me. Poor Yuki onee-chan left you alone for Christmas?" she teased.

"No. Rather there's something I have to discuss with you," Kaname said. Neko was looking up at the ceiling, her mouth agape. She pointed to the doorway. There, a single piece of hell was hung (hanged?). Shiro looked past the pureblood prince's shoulders and glared at the piece of green trash.

"Can we talk later Mr. Mop? I simply must get rid of that abominable piece of garbage you call mistletoe. Good day to you sir." Shiro reached for a dagger held within her boots. She sliced the stem of it, catching it as it fell towards the ground. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for spotting it Neko. I don't know what I would have done had I had to kiss Mr. Mop. Eww." Shiro finished. Neko handed her a twig and some rope. She turned around then faced towards Kaname again.

"Mr. Mop follow me!" She grabbed his wrist, Neko grabbing the other wrist, dragging him out of the dorms, into the blizzard, and towards Headmaster Cross's house. Kaname went along with it, knowing what she was going to do. He would appreciate it, but then again, they get on his nerves. But then again, who haven't they annoyed?

When they reached the front door Chairman Cross threw the doors open. Maybe he broke a hinge because it was tilting slightly.

"Come in! It must be freezing!" he cried, ushering the three vampires into the house. Yuki was looking up at the Christmas tree and Zero's whereabouts remain unknown.

"Oh Yuki nee-chan! We got's a present for you!" Shiro and Neko shouted. She looked at her "younger sisters" before grinning. "Thanks!" she smiled.

"Come here!" Neko called. As Yuki walked over to the group, Shiro climbed to the ceiling (like spiderman). She held out the mistletoe on a stick and watched as Yuki and Kaname stood under the plant. Yuki was momentarily confused until she looked up at the mistletoe on a stick and Kaname. Her mind clicked (an actual clicking sound was heard) turning her into a stuttering tomato. "A-ah I-I c-c-can't k-k-k-kiss K-Kaname-sempai! Th-that would b-be wrong!"

"Why not Yuki?" Shiro whined. "F-fine." Yuki looked up, attempting to kiss Kaname on the cheek. He turned his head so that they kissed on the lips.

"Hahahahahahaha! That was priceless!" Neko cried, clutching her stomach and leaning on her sister for support. Yuki was a very bright red. She wasn't expecting to kiss Kaname. At all!

"Gotta stop by Zero's! Where is he?" Shiro demanded laughing slightly. Yuki pointed to a hallway with doors. She waltzed over to a room that smelled suspiciously like Zero. Barging in, she saw Zero on the floor trying to breath.

"Merry Christmas Zero. Let me help you," she knelt down and placed her wrist near her lips. Zero glared at her despite the pain he was in.

"Why are you helping me? I hate you," he spat coldly.

"Because Zero, it's Christmas. It might help, even a little. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I don't care. You're family. And plus, I didn't get you anything for Christmas so consider it a present." She offered her wrist and he grabbed it, immediately sinking his teeth into her pale flesh. She whimpered from the pain, but the pain gradually lessened.

"See Zero? Say 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Bah Humbug'." She offered a wry smile. Zero drained a lot, but he finished before she could collapse. His bangs covered his blood red eyes, some of her blood dripped down his chin.

"Good luck Zero." She muttered before leaving.

* * *

~*THE NEXT DAY (the actual Christmas day)*~

Ruka followed orders, believe it or not. Kain woke up to a rather happy Ruka poking his cheek. Despite it being around 8 in the morning, he woke up and spent a lot of time together with Ruka in his room. Aido left as soon as he saw the two holding each other.

"And that is why I'll never get a girlfriend," he concluded.

"Why? Not capable Aido-sempai?" Neko commented. "You know it's true."

He huffed and muttered about who knows what. Kaname was most likely in his room. Shiki and Rima were out modeling even though it was Christmas (the horror of the modeling industry). The rest of the nameless Night Class students were most likely sleeping or opening presents they gave to each other.

"Ne Aido-sempai? Don't you think Ruka nee-san and Kain-sempai make a good couple?" Shiro asked. He shrugged, not caring about couples. You know because he didn't want a girlfriend.

Neko and Shiro headed up to their dorm room. It was the same as any other Night Class students' rooms. They collapsed in bed, Neko dreaming about world domination. Shiro dreamed of something else.

* * *

Dream Normal POV

"Nana-tan! Nana-tan! Look at what I got!" a young Shiro cried. The elder vampire looked at her while attending to the baby/toddler version of Neko.

"That's nice dear. I'm glad you like it," Nana said. "Get your coat on, we'll be going out soon. Bring your toy if you want." Shiro nodded and ran off to get her favorite light blue jacket. Within twenty minutes, they stepped into the black car, speeding off towards the Kuran Mansion.

"Kaname, be a dear and take these two to Yuki," Juri called.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Juri-tan!" Shiro said. Juri froze for a millisecond before smiling and saying, "Merry Christmas." Kaname beckoned Shiro to walk over, Neko in tow. They descended to the basement. Shiro was carrying Yuki's gift wrapped and ready to go. Kaname looked at the gift suspiciously, but continued to the room.

"Kaname onii-sama! Welcome back! Huh? Shiro-chan! Neko-chan! It's good to see you!" Yuki cried. She went and glomped said people.

"Merry Christmas Yuki," Neko murmured. Yuki blushed. "Why'd you call me Yuki?"

Shiro smiled brightly. "We're family!" She didn't know for certain (and it was), but she liked the idea of having a sister that didn't look like you.

"Thank you! Shiro, Neko. Merry Christmas!"

Dream End

* * *

Shiro smiled. It was a good dream, vivid too. Like she had experienced it before. But she hadn't . . .right?

"Enjoy your happiness, even if it is brief. Your life will be a living hell."

Merry Christmas (technically speaking it's almost Christmas in 3 hours or so). This is my longest chapter yet. Thanks to all who read, review, alerted, whatever! Once again, merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9 The Wheels Have Began Turning

Their Living Hell

Chapter 8: The Wheels Have Began Turning

Pig-chan – I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been unusually lazy, plus I've been working on a story collab with blueicefireNINJA4. But then again, people don't review, so I don't know if this story is good or not. Thanks to MeliaAlexander for favoriting this crappy story, and thanks to BloOdSuCkeR-jB for story alerting this story. Thanks to anyone I missed because I am quite stupid.

* * *

Ichijo Takuma stood outside the Dorm President's room.

"Make sure to get some rest, Kaname," he said. Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima stood behind him. Worry was evident on Ruka's and Aido's face. After some small discussion, the maid appeared with the hooded people behind her.

"Ichijo-sama? Should I put these books you ordered in your room?" she asked.

"Ichijo-sempai! Can I borrow some?" Shiro popped out of nowhere. Ichijo sweat dropped.

"Does that mean no?" Shiro asked, slightly pouting. Ruka narrowed her eyes.

"Please get lost," she said in a sickly sweet manner. Shiro looked at her before digging through her pockets. She pulled out a can of silly string.

"Get out of my face or I let loose the string," she threatened. Ruka glared and huffed before turning away.

"N-no, it can't be!" Ichijo cried.

"What?" Shiro asked. She wasn't a morning person, and Ruka being there wasn't helping.

"My grandfather is coming tonight!" he yelled. Most of the group stood shocked with the exception of Shiki and Rima. Shiro looked at him before yelling,"Snaggle tooth!" They all turned to look at her.

"What? His fang was showing and it kind of looked like a snaggle tooth," she explained. "So can I borrow some books, Ichijo-sempai?"

* * *

"Hey Neko?" Shiro whispered.

"Yeah?" Neko mumbled. She turned in her bed. The room was dim, the curtains were closed. Like most vampires, the sunlight hurt Neko's eyes. She wasn't sure how her sister could stand the bright light.

"Are you feeling better?" Shiro was concerned. Neko was feeling faint since Christmas, and the environment at Cross Academy wasn't making it better.

"Not really. It's really foggy out, and I have a headache," she complained. Shiro patted her sister's head.

"I'll bring some blood tablet water. Just sit tight," Shiro said. She walked out the door.

Outside their room, Shiro heaved a sigh. It was lucky they cancelled the Night Class session, but it wasn't very lucky Neko got sick. Vampires hardly got sick, so it was unusual for Neko to come down with something at this time. She got the glass of water and put a few tablets into the cup. It dissolved instantly, the red from the tablet spreading rapidly.

"Knock, knock," she said. She entered their room to find Neko passed out. Her sister was in an awkward sleeping position.

"Stupid," she muttered. Shiro arranged her sister so that she was sleeping a little more comfortably. The glass of artificial blood was at Neko's bed stand.

* * *

The door to the Moon Dorms busted open. A man stepped in, the wind blowing his cape around. The fog settled around his tall figure.

"A cape. How tacky," Shiro muttered. Aido shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"They cancelled class so we could meet this man. He's the head of the Senate. Asato Ichijo, or Ichio," Ruka said.

"Hey you! Why the cape? It's so tacky and gross!" Shiro yelled. He turned to look at the young vampire that dared to question his sense of style.

"Oh, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Ichio asked (demanded). Many of the Night Class students gasped at her loud and rude outburst.

"I am Hio Shirohime. Before you ask about my relations to Hio Shizuka, I can say I do not know her. So who are you?" Shiro asked.

"Asato Ichijo. Some call me Ichio. Hmmm…you look strangely like the Madly Blooming Princess. Maybe I could…" he trailed off in his ramblings.

"I apologize for Hio-san's rudeness," a voice came from the stairs.

"Kaname!" Ichijo cried. "What are you doing up?"

"What? I can't choose to visit?" Kaname asked. Shiro looked at him. What a douche, she thought.

"Ever since you turned me down as your guardian… (Here Shiro zoned out)" Ichio said.

"Like I said, I apologize for Hio-san's rudeness," Kaname stated coolly.

"Quite alright. You are a pureblood, you will never be tainted, even if you have so many crimes," Ichio purred. He held said pureblood's hands, putting his lips near the top of his hand.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aido pulled Kaname's and Ichio's hands away from each other.

"The girl of Souen and son of Aido," he commented. Aido glared.

"Spilling the blood of a pureblood vampire is a taboo," Aido said. A slap echoed across the room.

"I also apologize for his behavior. Discipline has slipped away tonight," Kaname said.

Shiro continued to stand there, long after the vampire students left. She shuddered at Kaname and Yuki's little moment. Zero seemed angry that night, she noticed.

"Ne, Ichijo-sempai?" Shiro called out. Ichijo had left the room to talk to his grandfather, but returned when Shiro called for him.

"Yes Hio-san?" Ichijo smiled. Shiro looked at him, fully taking in his appearance.

"Can I borrow some books?" she asked. She left before he gave a response. Ichijo was very confused with this vampire's action.

* * *

"You called?" Shiro asked her sister.

"Can I get more fake blood?" her sister asked. Neko looked exhausted. She had dark rings under her purple eyes. Her long hair was knotted in several places.

"Sure thing," Shiro said. "But I'm not your butler, you know," she chided. Neko snorted.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sick and you have to take care of me," she said. Shiro sighed.

"You're lucky I care," then she left.

"She's gone," Neko said. A raven flapped onto her outstretched hands. It cawed a bit while Neko listened intently.

"Yeah, I know what I'm risking. Yeah, I know Shiro will be devastated. I can see what will happen, and I'm not part of the outcome," Neko mumbled. The bird cawed and scratched her. Small amounts of blood oozed from the cuts.

"No, I don't care if that will upset some people. It's for the best. Thanks for telling me," Neko reached for a shiny thing.

"Take this and give it to her. For me," Neko said. The raven grabbed it with its claws and flapped off into the distance.

"Who were you talking to?" Shiro appeared at the doorway, a cup of blood in her hand.

"Just mumbling to myself," Neko lied. If anything, Neko was great at lying.

"Don't overdo it. You have to get better," Shiro reprimanded. She handed the cup to her sister.

"Call if you need something else," Shiro called. "I have to go take punishment."

* * *

Kaname's room was becoming a familiar destination for Shiro. She did more damage than Aido, and did various things to make up for it. Kaname wouldn't slap her; it would look bad if he did. She knocked on his door.

"Come in," came the tired reply.

"Punishment," Shiro said. Kaname looked away from the papers he was holding. He looked over her petite frame then turned his gaze back to the papers.

"Go clean Aido's room," he said. Shiro glared at him before getting up.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," she said mockingly. She placed a hand over her heart (but the wrong side, so it wasn't a legitimate bow) and walked out. Shiro stopped at the doorway.

"Oh, I've been telling Neko this because I care about her. You, not so much. Don't overwork yourself and get some sleep, or your loyal dogs will be shedding blood for you," Shiro said. She walked out to attend to her new chore.

* * *

"Aido-sempai~! I've come to clean your room~!" Shiro chimed. Aido was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm…the damage I can do while Aido is away…" she mumbled. She grabbed a broom and put on some gloves.

There was a loud shriek coming from Aido's room and peals of laughter coming from Aido's room.

"Don't throw that away!" Aido was yelling. Shiro was running around his room, holding a large garbage bag full of his "collection" in a Santa-like way.

"Yes! I can see the floor!" Shiro cheered, weaving out of his lunge. Kain was standing at the doorway watching the commotion. He let out a sigh.

"One step closer and your collection goes out the window," Shiro threatened. She held the bag near the open window, purposely letting it slowly slip out of her grasp. The bag jingled with all of its contents.

"No! Not my collection!" he wailed. Shiro smirked.

"Are you willing to do what I say?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. He nodded furiously.

"Hmmm…okay! Hide this bag of garbage," she handed the bag to him, and he took it with welcoming arms.

"My babies! I'll protect you!" Aido hugged the bag to his chest. Shiro gave him a skeptical look as she was watching him.

"Aido-san, I said hide the garbage bag," she hissed. He gave his collection one last tearful glance and placed it in his cabinet.

"I can still see it~," she sang. She pointed to the closet. "In there. Now," she demanded. Aido gave a fearful "eep" and put his bag into the closet. He came out nearly in tears. Shiro would have melted, but she wasn't like most girls. She was never interested.

"Good boy," Shiro cooed. "Okay, bye!" She skipped out of the now spotless room.

"She's a demon when it comes to cleaning," Kain mused. He chuckled when Aido gave a longing look to his closet.

"My collection," he moaned. Kain patted his cousin on the back.

* * *

"Yuki-chan?" Shiro's voice snapped Yuki out of her daydreaming. Zero had just saved her from a level E that day. Yuki had wanted time to herself, so she decided to sit at the rooftop of the school.

"Oh, wh-what is it Shiro-chan?" Yuki stuttered. She was a bit flushed because of her daydreaming. Shiro resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ever get the feeling you're forgetting something?" Shiro asked. She leaned over the edge, looking down at the dark ground. The moon was bright, but Shiro thought it looked a bit red.

"I get that feeling all the time!" Yuki answered cheerfully. Shiro looked at her.

"No, I mean that you're forgetting something really important. Something you were once a part of…" Shiro trailed off, lost in thought.

"Yeah. I can't remember anything from my past except when I was 5. Kaname-senpai saved me," Yuki said.

"I can vaguely remember things. Don't dwell on it too much. It never comes to me, and it probably won't come to you," Shiro said. She looked up at the moon. Something was going to be wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

"Nana-tan? Where's Nana-tan?" Neko rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was holding a bunny with a top hat in one hand, dragging her sister in the other.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Shiro asked. Her grip on her sister tightened. The couple in front of them looked at each other.

"It seems they've forgotten some things," the woman said softly. She held her hands out to the young vampires. "Come here. I won't bite," she said, offering a small smile.

"They reek of level E's," the man commented. He followed his wife's example and held his hands out to them. Shiro, deciding not to trust the couple, looked at them intensely.

"Who are you?" she repeated again, this time more demanding. They didn't answer.

"What do you two remember?" the man asked. Shiro chewed her lip in deep thought.

"I…don't…know," she breathed out. "Where are we? Where's our mommy?"

"Do you remember who 'Nana-tan' is?" the woman asked. They both shook their heads. Neko began to cry, which turned to wails.

"Otou-sama? Okaa-sama? What's going on?" a small Yuki asked. She rubbed her eyes then climbed onto her mother's lap.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked. Yuki gave them a funny look.

"Don't you remember? I'm Yuki!" Yuki said. Neko had stopped bawling. She was playing with the bunny.

"No…no. NO!" Shiro cried out frantically. Her small hands were at her head. Crouching down, Shiro gasped for air. Neko dropped her bunny and clutched her head too.

'I'm scared. I'm scared. Where am I, and who are they?' a small voice echoed.

Shiro shot up from her bed. Neko was sleeping like a baby. Another nightmare. Or was it? The raven returned.

"Hmmm…I'm going to Cross Academy! Sweet dreams, Shiro-chan. Your life will be a living hell," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 The Point of No Return

Their Living Hell Chapter 9: The Point of No Return

Pig-chan – I'm a procrastinator. That's a given. Eh heh heh heh…*sweat drop* Anyways, gratitude to Liger24 and teeny vanskiver44 for favoriting this story. To Kairi Dewaal, thanks for story alerting this. And, uh, is anyone beginning to dislike Yuki?

* * *

"Waaaa~, I don't want to even _think_ about the upcoming dance," Shiro sighed. She leaned against the doorway. "When are you going to get better? You've been in bed for weeks!" Shiro pouted. Neko grimaced at her sister's loud voice and coughed.

"I can't help it. How would you like it if you suddenly had energy sapped from your *cough cough* body?" Neko coughed out. She grabbed a glass off her table.

"Fine, I'll get the blood water. But then I have to go to class. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Shiro asked. Neko nodded feebly. Shiro walked out of the room, glass in hand.

"Come out," Neko ordered. The same raven flapped into her room. It cawed, and then landed onto the lamp on Neko's bed stand. Neko listened intently, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, so how much time do we have here? You don't know?" Neko shook her head. "Look, if I'm going, I need to know how much time I have. I need to spend one last day with my sister before I leave. Oh, and one last prank."

The raven listened intently, studying her. Neko spoke with so much admiration, especially towards her sister. It cawed suddenly, flapping its wings. Neko pulled out the chain around her neck, undoing the clasp. She placed it into a small red pouch. Motioning the raven to her, she held out the red pouch towards it.

"Please keep this. Give it to my sister when I'm gone," Neko whispered. A single tear rolled down her pale cheeks. Neko passed out, the raven flapping away into the horizon.

* * *

Shiro heaved out another sigh. She placed the glass onto the bed stand and put the covers on her sleeping sister.

"I'm off," she mumbled. Neko continued to sleep.

Shiro walked outside, trailing behind the Night Class students. She shielded her eyes, the evening light proving to be too bright.

"Kyaaa, I bet Ichijo-sempai will be a great dancer!" a girl yelled.

"No way, Aido-sempai~!" another girl yelled. A girl tried stepping past Zero.

"If you go even one step in front of me…I'll make you cry." Many girls stood cowering behind a glowering Zero. Shiro stopped to look at the girls before snickering at them. The girls glared at her, barely daring to push past the very scary Zero.

"Kyaaa! Zero-kun, protect me!" Shiro squealed. She gripped his arm until he shoved her off (which wasn't long).

"Don't touch me," he said coldly. He took a look at Shiro, only to see her smirking. His haunting dream came back to hit him hard. His Bloody Rose gun seemed like a very promising prospect.

"Nope! You're so cute, Zero. Don't you know? I'll just keep coming to bug you, Zero. You're my precious toy, and I have to break you. After all, toys are made to be played with. Bye Zero~!" Shiro skipped off towards the direction of the classroom building. She barely made it inside before Aido pulled Yuki in.

"Uhh, don't you think that's a bit much, Aido-sempai?" Shiro asked. He leaned towards the door, listening to the cries of the jealous Day Class girls.

"Urgh…it's the mating call of the fan girls," Shiro shivered. She walked over to Yuki and Aido. "Let her go already, or a certain silver-haired prefect will come after you," she warned. Aido paid no attention. He pressed his ear against the door.

"How cute," he mumbled. Yuki was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Yuki, don't try too hard, or you'll end up injured," Kaname said. Shiro rolled her eyes and mimicked his mouth moving, an act that was noticed by Aido. He was tempted to rip off the young girl's head off. Shiro stuck her tongue out at Aido. She turned to Yuki and made a waving motion with her hands.

"Have fun, Prefect-san~!" she chirped. The door busted open, an arm grabbing Yuki's.

"What are you doing getting captured?" he asked tersely.

"Ahh wait, Zero!" Yuki cried out. Shiro continued to wave.

"Bye bye Prefect-sans! Have a happy life together~," Shiro sing-songed. The aura in the room grew darker. Shiro turned towards the stairs, a content smiling gracing her lips. "What'd I do, Kaname-sama?" she asked, feigning shock. Ruka and Aido glared at her as Kaname went up the steps. They advanced on the younger vampire after Kaname was out of sight.

"Would it kill you to show respect to Kaname-sama? He is so much stronger than you, you pathetic excuse for a vampire. His level, his blood, it exceeds your own. He will kill you if you overstep your boundaries," Aido growled. Ruka nodded.

"Yes, it would kill me. I'd rather kiss that silver-haired prefect than bow my head down to that stuck-up, girly, cruel, thing you call leader. Oh, and Ruka-sempai," she walked up to the glaring Souen. "He's outta your league." She walked off in the direction of the classroom.

"I'm going to kill her," they both growled.

* * *

"It's so noisy today," Ruka sighed. Shiro rolled her eyes, still trailing behind the major Night Class students.

"Because the dance is soon," Kain replied, shooting Ruka a look. Now if looks could send messages…

"The dance is something to look forward to!" Ichijo smiled. Shiki disagreed. 'Honestly, why is it good?' Shiro thought to herself. She groaned. Not only did people hate her in the Night Class, but there weren't any people who suited her tastes. If she had any, anyways.

"Honestly, it's just a day in which girls can be annoying," Shiro raved. Ruka scoffed.

"Yes, but you do that on a daily basis. Don't you?" she sneered. Shiro raised an eyebrow, a crease forming on her forehead.

"Yes, but only to the hags," she responded, shrugging her shoulders. Ruka stomped off, giving Shiro time to saunter up to Kain.

"Stupid! You have to be more direct with this thick-headed woman! She's head-over-heels in love with the control freak Kaname! Make your move soon, buddy," Shiro ranted. Kain looked at her blankly. "Urgh! I give up." She stalked off.

* * *

"And this is the classroom the Night Class are using for classes," Yuki said. A girl stood behind her, her white uniform matching her pale skin. Her lilac eyes shone, gentle – yet a hidden feel deep within. Her silver hair was neatly done, a bun on the side of her head. She had enrolled in the middle of the year, arriving just now. Her existence would bother our two despairing souls.

"A mysterious transfer," Ichijo commented. Shiki looked at him.

"Are you talking about that book you read?" He took a bite off of two sticks of pocky. Shiro watched the small discussion, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The Night Class was so amusing.

"Ahh! My chocolate pocky! I was planning of giving it to Kaname-sama!" Aido shrieked. Giggles erupted from two sides of the room, and eerily similar.

"Aha ha ha! Have you ever _seen_ our Dorm President eat sweets? Pffft! I-I can't imagine that!" Shiro erupted into more fits of laughter.

"Ah, I'm so glad this class is so amusing~! Shouldn't class have started by now?" A girl sat on the desk of the teacher. Shiro stood up, an accusing finger pointed in the direction of the newcomer.

"Why the hell do you look like me?" she shouted.

"You…who are you?" Aido stuttered. She leapt past several stands. Shiro narrowed her eyes.

"Why can she fly like a fairy, but I can't? What the hell?" Shiro was ignored.

"By 'you', do you mean me?" she asked. An intense aura radiated off her pale form.

"Quit ignoring me! And stop being mean to him! I reserve that right!" Shiro cried indignantly. A book snapped closed.

"It would be wise for the new girl to introduce herself, Kurenai Maria," Kaname commented dryly. Maria glanced over at Kaname, and then flew to his side.

"I'm so sorry, Kuran…Kaname-sama!" She nuzzled his hand. "To meet a pureblood!" Ruka and Aido gasped. Shiro glared at the girl.

"What is WRONG with that girl?" she waved her arms in the air. "I'm surrounded by lunatics!"

"Nice to meet you," Kaname commented. Maria glanced up from his hands, shifting her eyes over the class.

"It seems like I've made the atmosphere bad," she sighed wistfully.

"Uh, no duh!" Shiro interjected. "I'm supposed to be the one everyone hates! Why, why, why must you take this position from me! Why?" Again, she was ignored.

"I should be absent for a bit longer, huh?" The door closed.

"Is this how I act? Wow, I'm annoying. I like her!" Shiro smiled. Ruka huffed.

"What's with that girl? And you?" Ruka directed her anger towards Shiro. Shiro simply hummed, turning her head to Ruka.

"What about me, Ruka obaa-chan?" she smiled sweetly.

"Leave her alone. If you continue to wrinkle your eyebrows, it'll stay on your face," Kain told Ruka. Shiro glanced over to Aido.

"Aido-chan's pouting~!" Shiro pointed out. The door closed once more.

* * *

The gun was pulled out from the jacket. The Cross girl covered the Kurenai girl, the Bloody Rose gun shone in the moonlight. And from a ledge of the academy, Aido stood watching.

"So you've noticed something messed up with that girl?" a voice noted. Aido stood his ground, but muttered a terse, "Hio-san."

"That's probably my mom's name," Shiro said. "So she's higher than me, blood-wise. And you. You're smart enough to figure out what she is, right?" Aido gave no response. Shiro continued to speak. "I don't get why she's so similar to me. Looks-wise, personality-wise, at least that we know of. Is she a…relative of mine? My…my head hurts. Goodnight, Aido-sempai. And thanks for at least hearing me out, even if you weren't really listening."

* * *

"So…scary…" _Are you scared?_

"Scared? Of what?" _Then why did you say scary?_

"If only you could see out the window…so many fan girls. Are you prepared?"_ Of course. I can still do things, even though I'm bedridden._

"And yet you haven't finished your homework."_ What can I say? It's stupid._

"Are you okay? You've been mumbling to yourself," Maria said. Shiro looked up at the eccentric silverette.

"Yeah. I have a sister who has a weak constitution. Kinda like you," Shiro said. Maria's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's her name?" she asked. Shiro gave her a suspicious look.

"Nekohime. We call her Neko. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Maria skipped off to bug Shiki. Everyone's eyes trailed onto her. The note was ripped from Rima's hands in a quick motion. She was sitting on the teacher's desk the next moment.

"Yagari-chan~! Where have you been?" Shiro scolded. Yagari gave her a passive look.

"Pipsqueak." Shiro giggled.

"Last time, you called me nuisance. Why do you keep calling me such horrible nicknames! That's it, I'm ditching!" Shiro attempted to run towards the door. Yagari gave her a pointed look. "Ah? Never mind, I'll stay!"

"I'm starting." In that time, glances were exchanged between the window, Maria, and Shiro. Glares were directed towards Maria and Shiro.

* * *

_Okay. Cats, how well are you able to set up the trap?_

_**Not well, mistress.**_

_How are we supposed to do this then? Onee-chan was expecting a trap!_

_**We will do our best, mistress. **_

_Do I detect fear, cats?_

_**N-no, mistress. We will begin right away!**_

She smirked to herself in the darkness.

* * *

A huge net lay under the grass with freshly cut grass littering the top. It was truly a sight to see. Under normal circumstances, the pavement on the side of the school building would be swept clean. However, this wasn't any normal circumstance. And, the Day Class girls were too busy chatting about the upcoming dance instead of watching where they walked.

"Kyaaa~! Aido-sempai," a girl sighed. Some girls within her group rolled their eyes.

"No way! Ichijo-sempai!" another girl squealed.

"Wild-sempai is so much better," a girl crowed. Several girls murmured in agreement. The group stepped on a pile of grass, something they didn't notice, before the trap sprung. At that moment, they girls became suspended in air, all kicking and screaming. They thrashed about, attempting to free themselves from their newfound confinement.

"Got ya~!" Shiro jumped out from behind a pillar. Neko popped out from the opposite pillar, a camera in hand. She snapped a few photos then sauntered over to her elder sister. They turned on their heels and walked away briskly.

"Hio!" the girls in the net screamed. The duo paid no mind to their screeching.

* * *

"Are you sure you should get out of bed?" Shiro asked. Neko was hunched over, hacking her lungs out (figuratively speaking). Neko shrugged, and dusted her skirt.

"We'll continue tomorrow. Promise?" Neko asked. She held out her pinky. Shiro nodded eagerly and hooked her pinky around Neko's.

"Promise," Shiro echoed. "Let's go back to our dorms."

* * *

"Like you said, in exchange for information, I go into hiding," Neko clarified. The man in her room nodded. "And you'll swiftly take me to this place so I can fall into slumber?" He nodded to confirm. "I'm allowed to write down this information onto a letter and give that to my sis?" He stood there in thought.

"I'll ask my mistress," he replied. Neko heaved out a sigh. She made a shooing gesture with her hand.

"We'll finish this tomorrow. Leave," she ordered. The man swiftly departed.

'The door opens. All sins are unleashed, but clouded in mystery. Secrets once held captive will be released. A family feud will begin, and yet, they are no family.'


	11. Chapter 11 The Disappearance of Nekohime

Their Living Hell Chapter 10: The Disappearance of Hio Nekohime

Pig-chan – Welcome back! I have no excuses for not updating. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I don't think I got any favorite story alerts, but I can say thank you to Amethystgirl1943! Thank you for the review (even if you are my sis). No, I did not coerce her into reviewing.

* * *

"So if you substitute X with y-3 in the equation 3X+Y-7=0, what will Y equal?" Shiro asked. Yuki stared at the problem presented in front of her. Shiro tapped her fingers against her chin, waiting for an answer.

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan? Hello, earth to Yuki-chan!" Yuki jolted in her seat.

"Uh what?" she exclaimed. Shiro sighed. Grabbing the extra pencil, she pulled the sheet of paper and began to explain things to Yuki.

"Idiot. You zoned out for a minute. Okay, so put 3 down with parenthesis Y-3. Then put in the rest of the equation, which would be +Y-7=0. Distribute 3 with Y-3. That would give you 3Y-9+Y-7=0. Simplify the equation by adding both 3Y and Y, which is 4Y and subtracting -9 with 7, which is -16. Add -16 to 0 on the other side which makes it +16. Divide both sides by 4. Y=4. Get it?"

Yuki nodded her head. Shiro looked at her, skepticism lacing her face. Yuki hung her head.

"Nooo…The Class Pres will _kill_ me if I don't do well. Now how do you find X?" Yuki whimpered. Shiro sighed again.

"Substitute Y with 4. That leaves you with 3X+4-7=0. Simplify by subtracting 4 and 7. That gives you -3. Add -3 to 0, making it positive. Divide both sides by 3. X should equal 1." Yuki groaned and leaned against the table.

"Why is math so hard?" Yuki moaned. Shiro patted her on the back before looking at her nonexistent watch.

"It's okay. Personally, I think math is stupid. Not my best subject. Oh, I may be wrong. You should go ask Zero." Shiro gathered the blank papers, stuffing them into her bag. "I'm heading back to my dorm. Zero-kun will take over from here." Shiro looked out at the fading sunset. "Crap! I gotta visit Neko!" She ran out the room, but had enough time to stop Zero out in the hallways.

"Go easy on her. Oh, hey, what up with your neck? Can I poke it?" Shiro asked. Zero glared at her, mumbling an insult towards the silverette. "Whatever. Honestly, how can she not understand algebra?" Shiro asked.

* * *

A single letter sat upon the barren bed stand. A bed, previously rumpled from use, was set to perfect condition as if never used. The window was wide open, curtains fluttering about. A single shadow leaned against the frame.

"Sorry onee-chan. This is the choice where the outcomes will turn out best. I've sent for another person to watch you in my stead. Farewell," she mumbled. Nekohime jumped out the window. The carriage drove off into the night.

* * *

"No…no! NO!" Shiro screamed. She sat up from the tree branches. 'I…fell asleep? No…something is…wrong.' She leapt out of the branch. Wandering about, she stumbled to the abandoned Moon Dorm. 'What's going on?' She looked in from the crack, seeing Zero fight…Maria-san? To her right, she saw Yuki watching the two.

'I should go stop them. No. It isn't my fight.' She thought. She walked towards Yuki, unnoticed by the fighting silverettes and brunette.

"Yu-"she was cut off when Kaname held Yuki, erasing her memories. She looked up at the pureblood, blankness in her eyes.

"You are a cruel man, Mr. Mop. What will happen to Zero? Isn't he her knight?" she asked, and then snickered. "Her _vampire_ knight?" Kaname said nothing. He turned to carry Yuki back to her dorms. "Jerk." Shiro mumbled. She turned to see how Zero was doing, only to see him sprawled on the ground. Maria's back was turned to her.

"You best not get into these affairs. It is a bloody world, a vampire's world. Why is it that you are untainted?" Maria inquired. Shiro gasped.

"So you noticed I existed? Where's the sweet 'n sugary act, Maria-san?" Shiro turned to face her. The man in the mask stood close to her, the katana unsheathed at her throat. "I'll do what I want Kurenai. Hey, tell your little manservant to let me go, please." He did not release her.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like," Maria sauntered up to her. Shiro didn't struggle, but glared at her.

"Don't you think it's awkward when a girl bites another girl? Make you a deal. You bite my wrist, seeing as it is less awkward, and your friend here lets me go," she bartered. Maria nodded. She grabbed Shiro's wrist and bit into it fiercely. Shiro flinched, but did nothing to escape. She didn't notice Maria's eyes widen slightly before narrowing. Maria let go, licking the excess blood from her lips. The masked man released Shiro, and she collapsed on her knees. 'What is so familiar?' she thought before drifting off into darkness.

* * *

Shiro jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes, mulling over the events that happened. One thing was missing. She glanced at the vacant bed beside hers. 'What was it…?' Something clicked in her mind.

"Neko? Neko? Where are you? Stop kidding around; you shouldn't be out of bed. Neko? Damnit, where are you? NEKO!" she shouted. She ran out of her room, and into the common room.

"Has anyone seen Neko?" she asked. Kain was sitting on the sofa, Ruka was glaring at the wall, and Aido was by the window (A/N – Heh heh, that rhymed…). "No? Damn." Shiro ran out of the building.

"Yuki-chan! Have you seen Neko?" Shiro ran up to the prefect, panting. Yuki shook her head and ambled to her classroom. Shiro returned to her dorm room. It was there that she noticed the letter.

_Dear onee-chan,_

_ I'm going to be gone for awhile. There will be lots of dangers ahead of you, and you'll have to go on without me for a bit, 'kay? Don't destroy the building, people, or the room while I'm gone. And remember, you promised me one last prank, so when you find me, I'm holding you up to that promise._

_ With love,_

_ Nekohime_

_P.S. I sent over someone to watch you in my place. You can't destroy him either. He'll tell you what's going on, seeing as you are overly dense and all and he'll tell you what I discovered. _

The first thought that ran through Shiro's head was, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Me, destroy stuff? That's what she does! Ah, wait. I'm looking at this the wrong way. Okay, she's gone somewhere and left me behind at this nut place. Two, she's discovered stuff that she won't tell me. Three, she's leaving me in the care of a stranger? WHO THE HELL IS OLDER? Me or her?" Shiro paced around the room. She ran out of the dorms and into the abandoned dorm. Eventually, she ran into Maria, before grabbing her by her collar.

"Okay, crazy lady. Where. Is. Neko?" Maria blinked before she scowled.

"Leave me out of your crazy rampage. I had nothing to do with the disappearance of your sister," she said coldly. Shiro was skeptical.

"How do you know Neko disappeared?" she asked, suspicion lacing her words.

"You asked where she was. I can assume that she disappeared if you're looking for her," Maria stated. Shiro gave out a small, "Ohhh."

"Well then, sorry for bugging you. Have a good afternoon," Shiro bowed. She fled the room. Maria chuckled.

"Isn't she interesting?" she asked the masked man. He gave no response.

* * *

"Take your seats, please. Today, we have a new vampire joining us. Introduce yourself," Yagari said. The person standing next to him wrote his name on the board.

"My name is Ri Yukihara. It's nice to meet you," he bowed. Shiro stared at the newcomer.

'Something was off about him. He looks normal though. He has dark blonde hair, maybe even sandy blonde. Not as blonde as Aido's or Ichijo's. It's kinda long, and kinda shaggy. Or spiky. He has gray eyes which made him seem calculating, but at the same time a goof. He's rather tall…what's with all these tall dudes? What's with that smirk? I don't like him,' Shiro thought. He walked up to her, and leaned towards her ear.

"Like what you see?" he whispered. Shiro blushed.

"Shut up! Who are you anyways?" she shouted. He jerked a thumb at the blackboard.

"You can read, right? It says, 'Ri Yukihara'. I forgive you for being dumb," he smirked and sat down next to her. Shiro pouted.

"Jerk. Go to your seat already."

"This is my seat," he said coolly. From below, Maria frowned. This guy would probably ruin her plans…

"Argh! Quit following me! Don't you have your own dorm room?" Shiro ranted. Ri shrugged.

"I'm following you. We are roommates, you know," he said. Shiro gasped.

"What? When? How? Why?" she stuttered.

"We are roommates. When I transferred in. I got permission from Dorm President Kuran and the Headmaster. I had…orders to." He answered. She glared at him. "Besides, I have things to discuss with you. Later," he walked away from her.

* * *

"Zerooooo, I need your advice," Shiro sobbed. She knocked on his door earlier, but he told her to go away. "Fine. I'll go somewhere else."

"Aidooooo, I need your advice," Shiro whined. Aido looked at her. He ignored her. "Fine. I'll go somewhere else."

"Ichijooooo, I need your advice," Shiro mumbled. He turned to her, smiling.

"What is it, Hio-san?" she twiddled her thumbs and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"W-well, there's this…_guy_," she began until he interrupted her.

"Say no more. You should talk to another girl if it's guy troubles. That's what girls to in mangas. They talk to other girls," he prompted. She nodded.

"Thanks, Ichijo-sempai."

"Rukaaaaaaa, I need your help," Shiro begged. The older girl looked at her.

"What?" she asked coldly. Shiro explained the creepiness of Ri and what she should do. Ruka nodded.

"So what should I do? He's really weird, and I feel as though I should get a restraining order against him, but it seems as though he has stuff I need to know," Shiro said. She leaned against the chair.

"Don't do anything. Just wait for him to strike first," was all she said. She walked out of the room.

"What's will all these depressed people?" Shiro sighed.

"You know, every time you sigh, it's a sign happiness leaves you," a voice called from behind. Shiro whirled to see Ri standing at the doorway.

"Yeah. My happiness left when you came here," she said, smirking slyly.

"Oh really? Then I'm doing my job. But it hurts when you say things like that," he said, holding a hand to his chest.

"Why are you really here, Yukihara-kun?" she asked.

"So now we're not on familiar terms? Call me Ri like you used to," he teased. Shiro sat up in alarm.

"What? Used to? What are you talking about?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"I – never mind. Let's go to our room," he said. He held out his hand. Shiro slapped it away.

"You are a pervert. Our room…" she trailed off.

"Are you fantasizing about me?" he smirked. Shiro blushed.

"I hate you."

"I love you too," he said with a laugh.

"I really hate you right now," Shiro said through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"I love you more."

"I hate you, you freakin' pervert!"

"I love you, too, dear."

"Go to hell."

"You're my beautiful angel from heaven!"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

This continued on until they reached their dorm room. Shiro glared at him with full force. Ri just shrugged it off and flopped into bed.

"Are you seriously going to bed in your uniform?" she asked. He opened an eye. 'That's kinda cool…' Shiro thought.

"Why? Are you planning on watching me strip? Oh, Shiro-chan, wait 'til we're married!" he scolded. Shiro blushed a brilliant red. 'I take that back.'

"I am not going to marry you, asshole!"

For the first time in a while, Shiro had a pleasant dream.

* * *

"Yes, yes. Everything is okay. Yeah, Shiro-chan is a lively one. No, Father. I will be staying for quite a while. Shiro-chan does not remember. That is all, Father."


End file.
